Ballette LaDance
Ballette LaDance is a 2015-introduced fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the 2th Dancing Princess and a prince that her mother married. In the destiny conflict, Ballette is on the Royal side, thinking her destiny is enchanting and royally exciting. There's just one problem- Ballette is an awful dancer. She wonders if she'll ever be able to live out her story with her poor dancing skills. She tries not to worry about it, and focus on other things. Character Personality * Ballette is warm hearted, intelligent, and kind. * She is a social butterfly and feels most at home in a big group of friends. Ballette is the kind of girl who seems to never be by herself. * Ballette sometimes makes herself seem as if she is the center of the universe. Appearance Ballette is rather pretty- she has long, thick dark brown hair streaked with cream colored highlights that cascades down to her shoulders in messy waves. Ballette's skin is a light shade of brown and her eyes are a blue-violet color. Her lips are strawberry red and her height is average. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses Relationships Family agh * cousins: ** daniella adagio (4th) ** prinscilla crown (7th) ** uh ** open for other cousins i guess them. Ballette has a younger pair of twin siblings, there names are Adventurous and Angelic. Friends Ballette seems to get along with everybody. She especially seems to hang out with other Royals. She is also friends with Pythia Adalinda. Their friendship does seem to make sense, as they both seem to like befriending people. Ballette doesn't exactly approve of Pythia's love of being a villain, but Ballette cheerfully puts up with it. Ballette befriended Pythia because of her sweet and kind nature, and they get along well. Ballette gets along well with other dancers, as long as they don't criticize her own dancing skills. Some of dancing buddies include Vincent Singe and Felix Oeillet. Ballette appreciates the dancing tips they give her. Pet Ballette has had a cat named Gold Leaf for as long as she can remember. The old cat has white fur with gold and ginger specks covering her body and bright blue eyes. In animal calling, Ballette received a flamingo whom she named Pink Silver. Romance She is open for ships. Outfits Signature - Royals Ballette's dress reflects a modern mix of a ballet outfit. (I really am having a hard time describing this, maybe it'll be easier when I upload some art of her) Notes * Ballette was originally made by RoybelGirl, but adopted by Grimms. A good stuff on this page was written by her, so credit. * In Bel's own words, this is why Ballette has her name "Well, Ballette is just a little pun on Ballet. Her last name is dance for obvious reasons and the La was really just something I added for fun" Gallery Working on it. :) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army